Falthor, The Demon Of Evil
by Janemba Junior
Summary: 9 more days to the Cell Games...or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

Me:Yo. A scary fic! :(_) O well. I don't own DBZ. And this is an AU. Rated T for Swearing.

Vegeta:FINALLY YOU GET A GOOD STORY!

Baby: Thats not nice.

Vegeta:Since when do YOU care about ni-

Me:STFU!

Baby and Vegeta: B-b-

Me: SHUT THE EFFING UP!

B and V: Ok...

* * *

Cell was standing in his arena, only 9 more days til the Cell Games...or so he thought. A dark figure appeared before Cell... staring coldly into his eyes with it's glowing red eyes. "Who are you?" Cell was startled, the beast said nothing. Cell could hear the demon's raspy breath.

"I am Falthor." Falthor grinned, showing sharp fangs...dripping with blood. "And I will be killing you now." Cell was genuinely scared. He flew away, panting,

'Oh crap crap crap crap!' He landed near Goku's house, but Falthor was behind him... Cell turned around... "OH CRAP!" You could hear that yell from miles away, and it actually sounded scared.

Goku's ears perked up, as well as Gohan's. "Hey Gohan? Wasn't that Cell?"Gohan nodded. "He actually sounded..._scared. _We should check it out." Gohan nodded. They took off towards Cell.

"Get AWAY YOU BEAST!" Cell was terrified. Pee your pants terrified..i don't think Cell can pee.

"Nobody has ever escaped my wrath, Roach. I am the killer of all. I kill who i desire. If i wanted to, i could kill King Kai. Nobody is safe from my rein of terror. Not. Even. You."Falthor got closer to Cell... Cell was hyperventilating.

"Oh.. Crap.." Cell tried to fly away again, but alas, he was trapped by the leg. Goku and Gohan landed as Cell started to shake his leg. Falthor dug his claws into Cell's legs.

"Die fool. You will be my next victim." Cell screamed out of pain. The claws dug deeper and deeper, finally hitting blood. Cell actually started... crying. He grabbed onto what he thought was a tree. It was Goku.

"Goku! Get him off of me!" Goku was staring with his mouth wide open, thinking 'Cell is CRYING?! This MUST be bad!'

"Cell, i'll get him off..." Falthor chuckled.

"Nobody escapes. Not even you." Falthor dug his claws even deeper into Cell's leg. Tears were flowing from Cell's face.

* * *

Me:O_O That. Was. Cool.

Vegeta: 'O'

Baby: ^o^

Cell: ... T_T

REVIEW PLEASE!

I edited to fit a better look. Thank you Jitterbug!


	2. Chapter 2: History Of Falthor

Me: Yay! The second chapter of this fic! I actually came up with it last night! Oh, and not for the squeamish.

Cooler: Why the fuck am I here then?

Me: SHUT UP.

Frieza: What about me?!

King Cold: I thought this fic centered on Cell and Falthor-

Me: It is still a Cell fic, this is –spoiler-

All but me: Oh.

Me: And a tear jerker!

Author's Note: Just so you know, Falthor sounds a lot like Cell's First form, mixed with Cooler's Fifth form and a guy with a frog in his thought's voice. And I hope this chapter shows enough information for ya.

Falthor released Cell's leg, but he still watched him. "Would you like to know why I am even here?" Goku nodded at Falthor's question. Falthor starts to tell his story of who he is and why Cell is scared of him.

-Flashback-

It was a nice and chilly spring night at Castle Cold. The king had his last drink, the queen tucked her children in bed, all **3** of them. There was Frieza, Cooler, and their youngest and only sister, Sleet. King Cold had the blankets all ready for his wife, but kept it warm with his tail, for he knew that she'd get a glass of milk to help her go to sleep.

***crash***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Someone screamed, all at once 2 kids and the parents ran into a room, Sleet's room, in there they saw it, a black panther-like beast with glowing red eyes and sharp, bloody claws. They looked below the beast, and saw Sleet, a bloody mess, her stomach was gashed open and her intestines were all over, there were stains on her cheeks of where she cried. Frieza fainted, he was only a 3 year old, and he couldn't handle that kind of gore. Cooler started sobbing in his mother's arms as the beast ran out and his father cradled the soon to be corpse of his sister. She coughed. "F…father….he…didn't even….show….mercy….A…am…I going t…to heaven?" Cold cried as he answered "Sweetie…I'm sorry…" The girl kissed her father one last time and said "I….l…love you….daddy…." She closed her eyes and her Ki disappeared. She was gone. The next night they had a funeral, everyone there cried, they all loved Sleet. The image of the beast was burned into the Cold family's mind. Suddenly, the beast re-appeared, and spoke "Hehehehe, I hope you liked the little show I did, always remember my name, it's Falthor." And the Colds did so, even when Frieza was on Namek. Even when Frieza went to Earth. Even in death. When the cells were given to Cell, and the memories, Cell feared Falthor. Even if he never met him, he'd still fear him.

-End Flashback-

"And so, that's how I know this little Roach. I can tell who is related to the ones I kill. They always smell similar. And, I also take their memories too." Falthor pointed at Goku and grinned. "Your name is Kakarot. I killed your mother, she tasted good, like a chicken that was just roasted."

Me: Whoa! See that? Nice huh!

Cooler: 0_0

Frieza: Wait… what!?

Cold: …

Falthor: Boo yah.

Me: Falthor shut up.

Falthor: Grr….

Review Plz. I like reading what you think!


End file.
